An Enchanted Christmas
by twinkels
Summary: little heartwarming Christmas story about Kenny and Karen and some Christmas magic some mild swearing
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of December in South Park and soon everyone's minds turned to Christmas and all its magic and it seemed everyone was really excited

' OMG did you hear the big Christmas Coca Cola trucks have to pass though south park in A couple of weeks it's gonna be so cool I always wanted to see them ' Said Craig all excited

' Yeah so I heard no doubt we will be going ' Said Stan smiling

' I'm going too but don't think the Jew or Kenny will be going we all know Jews don't do Christmas and Kenny is too poor to celebrate Christmas ' Cartman said taunting Kyle and Kenny as usual

' Shut it fatass don't start I'm not in the mood ' Said Kyle trying to avoid the old Jew at Christmas carry on and Kenny just couldn't be bothered he didn't really bother much about Christmas and he didn't expect much anyway as the family didn't have much money but he always wanted Karen to have a good Christmas and being poor and seeing all the latest Christmas toys and that was hard for her as they were on the tv and in the stores and all her friends were talking about them and what they were going to be getting and a few times Kenny said to his mom 'just don't get me anything spoil Karen instead I'm fine and every year they were always bringing out must have toys so to avoid conflict and he wasent in the mood to start fighting with Cartman Kenny just walked away but picking up on his mood Stan followed him leaving Kyle and Cartman to battle it out as they could do that really well

' Hey Kenny are you okay your real quiet ..? Asked Stan as Kenny shrugged

' Yeah I'm fine just this Christmas thing that's all wish we weren't so poor maybe cartmans right we can't afford Christmas ' Kenny Sighrd

' Why have you got money trouble at home again ..? Asked Stan as Kenny half nodded

' Yeah you could say that I guess I don't care if I don't get anything for Christmas doesn't bother me but it's karen she deserves a good Christmas you know and with having that genirator and a tv now well she sees all the fancy adverts of the must have toys and she wants them and the stuff isn't cheap you know and she thinks Santa will delivers them s she still thinks he's real and that and if she wakes up on Christmas Day and sees no presents what will we say to her ..Oh I know you were so good but sorry Santa Dosent go to poor kids we can't even afford to visit the Santa at the mall it's that bad I'm dreading Christmas really ' Kenny said

' Aww shit I'm so sorry dude ' Was all Stan could say lost for words

' It's okay don't be maybe mom can get a few things form the dollar store and I have some cash saved like 30 bucks not much but at least she'll have a couple of things to open on Christmas morning but that's better than nothing I guess ' Kenny said sadly

' Has Karen seen anything she wants then ..? Asked Stan

' Yeah a few things sadly theirs a new doll on the market that is like well over $200 that dose everything like an interactive robot baby my real baby or something you can get them in Boy or girl white or black skin and they do hundreds of things and know you and learn their. name and that and they stat off like a newborn and grow into a toddler well they stay the same size also they have interactive stuff a book bottle pacifier teddy and clothes and stuff I'd love to see Karen get the doll but she'll be lucky if she gets a second hand Barbie doll out the thrift store also she loves the Trolls movie and still adores Frozen but the merchandise costs s damn fortune and she expects Santa to bring it we were so lucky to get her that furby mom won it in a raffle and she so needs new clothes too her clothes are all second hand from the thrift store and their getting old and worn now ' Kenny Sighrd

' Wow Yeah Christmas can be a bad time as well as magical too ' Stan said

' Ha Christmas magic yeah right I don't believe in all that sorry but Dosent wash with me dude okay for rich families but not families like us ' Kenny said

At 11 Kenny thought he was way too old for Christmas magic and Santa as he knew how it all worked yet Butters still believed I'm Santa so not to spoil Christmas for Butters Kenny kept quiet about how it really worked

' Kenny Kenny ' Yelled Karen later as everyone all headed home and Kenny was to escort Karen home that day

' Theirs Karen I promised mom I'd bring her home so I'll catch you guys later ' Kenny said with a smile before running off towards his sister and not hearing Stan and Kyle yelling See you later Kenny

' Hey their princess so how was your day did you have a good day then ..? Asked Kenny taking Karen's bag to carry it for her

' Same old I guess wish I didn't have so much homework I hate it will you help me later with it ..? asked Karen

' Sure ' Said Kenny smiling as the pair walked to the bus stop to go home

' Yes she is really alive and needs you love you can feed her read to her and watch her grow and she really knows you ' A voice Said on the tv as a baby doll with short blonde hair appeared and 2 little girls played with the doll and they were saying ' Wow she knows me when the doll called the girls mommy

' Oh Kenny mom look that's that doll again she's awesome I'd love her can Santa bring me one I'll be very very good ' Said Karen

' I don't know hun the dolls are so popular everyone is wanting them he might not have enough to go round ' Carol said sadly trying to make up an excuse

' Aww I hope he can try ' Karen said still watching the toy ads on tv then suddenly Santa appeared on TV

' Attention all boys and girls have you often wondered how I know when a child is naughty or nice well I guess my secret is now out you see I have a huge team of little helpers and their are now waiting for you at the adoption center to take them home ' Santa said showing off a entire crowd of little elf's all in red suits and hats and a few had skirts on

' These are my elf's and they will come and live with you over the holidays and keep an eye on you and let me know if your naughty or nice I have sent my elf's to these places where their waiting for you so you too can have one of my little helpers in your home and they get up to all kinds of funny things too so watch out ' Santa said showing an elf wiping its butt with a toothbrush and a little female elf had spelt out Merry Xmas with red and green M&Ms

Karen watched the ad fascinated and thought it was real

' Oh mom can we adopt an elf they look so cute ' Karen Said

' Oh I don't know we will have to see ' Said Carol glancing at Kenny

' Er mom can I talk to you in the kitchen alone ' Said Kenny as Carol nodded and followed her youngest son into the kitchen wondering what he wanted

Well that's that chappy done more to come the elf's are the elf's on shelf and the doll is based on the new Luvabella doll that is going to be a huge seller this year


	2. Chapter 2

' What's wrong Kenny's is everything okay ..? Asked Carol looking a bit worried

' I dunno mom just wondering maybe if we should tell Karen how Christmas works and that the thinks Santa brings all the gifts and now she'll be thinking those elf's are real surly your not gonna buy her one as you will need to buy one don't believe all that adoption crap it's all about making money and at this time of year the people big companies are out for every cent they can get you know so maybe we should gently tell Karen the truth so she won't expect much we can't meet her demands ' Kenny said

' You do have a point their but I want to keep Christmas magical for Karen whist she's still little Theirs plenty of time for her to know the truth I feel and I know a couple of people that could maybe get that doll cheap for us ' Carol said as Kenny shook his head

'yeah one that's been stolen or a cheap dangerous copy that could hurt her but Karen is aiming to night in her present wish list as she thinks Santa can magic them out of thin air and not that it's the parents that get them ..Damn lI wish I was older and working I'd save and get her the doll and the damn elf too ' Kenny said

' I know you would hun but Karen believing in Santa is kind of keeping her innocence so to say and I know your trying to save money ' Carol said sighing

' We would have more money if dad didn't drink it all the amount of money he wants in that bar down town is shocking I'd hate to think how much he spends money that could pay our bills and get Karen a nice Christmas nice brand new clothes that doll she wants also one of those very expensive Steiff teddy bears Ruby has one of them Karen Said and we could have a,lovely Christmas dinner ' Kenny said

' I know and I wish that too but we can easily try our best for her and I'll try my best for a. Ice dinner some be much but it will be something ' Carol said as Kenny nodded

' Mom can we go to the mall tomorrow I wanna see Santa he's Their I heard Ruby say she's going soon too and also I wanna see where the elf's are it be cool to adopt one ' Karen Said smiling

' Yeah it would be we will see tomorrow ' Carol said

' I heard those elf's can be naughty are you sure you want one in the house and Karen you know how you really want that doll ' Kenny said

' Yeah she's awesome I'd love her forever ' Karen Said smiling

' Yeah I know you would princess but thing is ' Kenny Begun and also he could feel Carol watching him scared Incase he'd tell her the truth about the Santa thing

' Well thing is when new toys come out and are in very high demand sometimes Er..Santa can't really keep up with the demand so he might run a little short Nd their won't be enough dolls for everyone know what I mean ' Said kenny trying to explane gentle as possible that Karen might not get the doll so he was preparing her for the worst

' I thought santa would never run out of toys his elf's made everything ' Karen Said

' Well I guess they do but sometimes the demand is so high it has happened a few times in the past and could happen again so all I'm saying you will get toys on Christmas Day but you might not get the doll for Christmas but you may get her later next year ' Kenny said as Karen nodded

' I understand but what about the elf can we adopt an elf they look fun and we could take great care of him or her ' Said Karen

' Well we can see about that tomorrow hun ' Carol said as Karen gave a smile and started her dinner

' So where's dad anyway and no Kevin ,.? Asked Kenny looking at the 2 empty places at the table

' No Kevin is at a friends he went their straight after school he said he'll be back tomorrow and as for your da he'll be in late as usual you know him ' Carol said

' Yeah and drunk I bet ' Kenny said sighing but Carol didn't reply as she knew it be true Stuart would come home drunk as he did it a lot

" Okay have you kids done your homework time to get ready for bed you pair and Kenny no sneaking out the window to go and see your friends at the trailer park it's too cold to be wandering around the town and their is more snow forecast sonstay in your room ' Carol. Said

' Don't worry mom we will ' Said Kenny as he and Karen sat in the sofa watching cartoons

It was about 2 hours later when Stuart came ho,e and as suspected he was drunk and soon the shouting and fighting begun and it woke Kenny and Karen up too

Kenny glanced over at Kevin's empty bed thinking how lucky he was he didn't have to listen to the fighting that he had to put up with so Kenny lay awake trying to pull the quilt over his head to drown out the noise and hoped that his dad would soon go to bed and nothing would get broken but that was wishful thinking as he heard like a pate being smashed it was amazing they had any plates left at this rate

Kenny lay in bed listening to the fighting like for 10 minuets then he heard a soft knock on the door and a voice saying ' Kenny are you awake '

Karen knocked again before coming in and went straight over to sit on Kenny's bed carring a old Barbie doll and a pink rag doll she had for years

' What's wrong princess can't you sleep ..? Asked Kenny as Karen shook her head

' No daddy's shouting woke me up he's mad at mom. Again and he's been drinking ' Karen Said as Kenny sighed and nodded

Karen May act young for her age but sometimes she was very mature she had to be really everyone had to grow up fast in the Mcormick household and take care of each other really as Carol and Stuart wouldn't win parent of the year award that was for sure

Carol tried. but she had a drugs problem and drank too but Stuart was the worst he didn't give a damn for the family and any money he made he drank it that's why the family were in such poverty and struggled to afford even the basics so the kids went without and also Carol and Stuart fought a lot about money like tonight and it scared Karen

' I so wish they'd stop I hate it when they fight and mommy gets upset and angry why do they have to fight all the time Kenny ..? Asked Karen as Kenny gave her a hug and rubbed her back

' I guess grown ups are like that a lot I don't know really are they making you scared again princess ..? Asked Kenny as Karen nodded and Kenny invited her into his bed

' I hope we never fight like that when we're grown up I'd hate to be like that ' Said Karen

' I'm sure we won't and not all grown ups fight okay mom and dad do a lot but I don't think everybody e dose ' Kenny said as he heard another crash and he felt Karen jump a little

" OMG what was that ..? Asked Karen scared as Kenny gently shhhed her

' Its Okay I think it's judt a plate or maybe a cup breaking just stay here your safe with me ' Said Kenny hugging Karen as she gave a soft whimper as she hated it when her parents fought

It was about an hour later when the fighting finally died down and also their was a lot of doors slamming too and they could hear Stuart screaming ' I'm going to bed and after that it fell quiet so no doubt Stuart had fallen asleep I'm a drunken stupor as usual

' Think they stopped now ' Whispered Karen softly who was still awake

' They have I hope but just stay here we will see how things go in the morning ' Kenny said as he and Karen settled down to sleep hoping everything would be okay

well that's that chappy done more to come


	3. Chapter 3

Next day at breakfast Carol looked exhasted and Stuart didn't seem to be around he must have left early on

' Are you okay mom you look exhausted we can always go to the mall another day if you wanna go back to bed that's me you rest and Karen and I will tidy up " Said Kenny looking at Karen who nodded happly

' Yeah I love helping it's no problem to me and Kenny and I will have the place lovely and tidy won't we kenny ' Said Karen smiling at the blond

' Yup I'll call Stan and Kyle later as I was hoping to hang out with them later when we got back but they don't matter know you do ' Said Kenny

' Oh baby that is so sweet of you but no don't worry I'm fine and we will go to the mall we need groceries too we're out of milk asshole drank the milk before he left ' Sighed Carol

' We still have juice mom I love cornflakes and juice ' Said Kenny smiling and Karen nodded getting up and going to the fridge

The Mcormick Fridge was old and almost bare their was like 4 eggs in it some bacon butter a bottle of juice and a couple of other things but that was it really and also the light in the fridge was broken and the fridge looked dirty and if had a couple of magnets on it that belonged to Kenny ones his friends had brought back from their holidays

' We need to get more food in I wish I could fill the fridge yet come to think of it we need a new fridge that one is like older than you Kenny and sure it had to get repaired it broke like twice ' Carol said

' Yeah I remember but we can use it for just now till we get one ' Said Kenny and he heard that one before his mom saying she'd buy a new fridge soon for the past 4 or 5 years but they couldn't afford it

' Okay kids so out plan for today is to go to the mall get the shooping in and have a look around ' Said Carol as Kenny and Karen nodded

' I wanna see santa tell him what I want for Christmas 'Karen said as Kenny gave a small sigh but said nothing

' Okay baby girl we'll see ' Carol said sighing a bit

' Oh mommy can we see about adopting an elf I'd love to have one ' Karen Said

' Karen ' Begun Kenny but got cut off

' Well see but let's concentrate on getting the groceries in first ' Carol said as Kenny grabbed a pen and a bit of paper to make a list of what they needed

' We need a lot of things were practically out of everything ' Said Kenny

' We will get what we need and the cheapest we can see ' Said Carol watching Kenny walking around the kitchen making notes of that they needed

' Mommy can I give santa my Christmas list I have written down a list other day of what I'd want him to bring me I really want that new dolly that is out the one that dose everything also I'd love to adopt an elf and get a teddy like Ruby's it's a special teddy she said it is from Germany'and it's hot it's ear pierced too with a little stud and tag in the ear maybe they make them their and sent them to santa to deliver to us kids and I'd love anything to do with the Trolls and Frozen too that be awesome ' Karen Said shocking Kenny and Carol as the doll was about $200 and also those bears cost just as much too and theirs be no way that Karen would be getting them

Kenny wanted to say something but he didn't Kenny said. nothing as he ate his breakfast and drank his juice before clearing his dishes away and he noticed the mug he'd bought Carol a couple of years ago that said super mom was now gone and Kenny worked it out that's what must have got broken but he said nothing

' Okay are you finished their princess ..? asked Kenny taking away Karen's dishes as she wiped her mouth on her sleeve and nodded

' Thanks that was good ' Said Karen smiling

' Hey princess wanna help me tidy up we can wash and dry and wipe the table down ..? Asked Kenny smiling

' Sure it will be fun ' Said Karen grabbing a dish cloth ready to dry the dishes

Seeing that the kids were doing the jobs for her Carol decided to go and have a shower and get dressed but she still looked real sad

' Karen wait Their also can you be grown up for me and wipe down the tables and aptaks out the trash that be really great if you did ' Said Kenny smiling at his sister who nodded happly to be such a great help

' Mom Mom is everything okay ..? Asked Kenny gently knocking on the bathroom door

' Yeah I'm fine go and help Karen I'm the kitchen I'll be out in a few ' Carol yelled as Kenny went back to the kitchen

' Kenny is mom okay ..? Asked Karen now wiping the table

' I dunno hope so maybe it's her time of the month ' Kenny said

" Time of the month what's that ..? Asked Karen not knowing hat Kenny meant

' Oh bad time for her that's all I don't know ' Kenny said worried about Carol and really Kenny had a right to worry as Carol was worrying too about money issues

Already were in trouble for stealing electricity with the genirator and now hearing Karen wanting expensive toys for Christmas and thinking santa was going to bring them worried her and also the family really needed to get the bills paid and get food in the house and the kids needed new warm clothes before fancy toys and she was scared of seeing Karen disappointed on Christmas Day but Carol desired not to worry the kids and hoped they'd get though if

' Oh wow well done you guys you have the place spotless ' Said Carol 10 minuets later coming into a clean tidy kitchen

' Well I washed the dishes and swept floor Karen dried the dishes wiped down table and took the trash out anything to help mom ' Kenny said smiling

' Aww your my two angels and so hard working too now ready to head out now ' Said Carol giving Kenny and Karen a hug as they nodded before grabbing their jackets to head outside into the cold snow

Carol Kenny and Karen would get the bus to the mall and as they got a day ticket that do them back again and after a long wait of 25 minuets in the freezing cold snow the bus finally came and Carol and the kids were glad to get a neat as they were all cold

After about 10 minuets on the bus they eventually got off at the mall and we're glad to get inside as it was warm and the first thing that hit them was the lovely Christmas decorations and Christmas music being played

'Oh wow look mom ' Siad Karen gasping a little and looking at the huge Christmas tree that reached the roof of the large 2 floor mall and their was shimmering decorations everywhere

' Wow pretty isn't it imagin decorating that big drew how will they get up to the top I wonder ' Said Kenny with a laugh looking up at the massive tree that looked like 100;ft tall

' Okay first we will get the groceries in then we can look around ' Carol said smailing as she led the way to the dollar store that sometimes sold groceries too the rest of the stuff she could get in a little store near them that had food just one or two days by their sell by date and they were very cheap

As the trip headed to the dollar store a Christmasy looking store caught their eye and it had a lot of decorations and other stuff in it too but on the window was a large poster that made Kenny groan a bit

The poster had a cheeky little face that seem to be smirking at them and beady little blue eyes and it had brown hair and dressed in red it was the elf that been haunting them for last few days and worse Karen spotted it too and was now excited as the poster said it was an adoption center and before Kenny or Carol could stop Karen she was heading inside to ask about the elf'

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	4. Chapter 4

Kenny and Carol followed Karen inside the Christmas store that was obviously just temporary as it used to be a perfume store that opend over a year ago and closed back in September as Kenny would often go to the mall with his friends and he rememberd it as Stan told him and Kyle that Wendy and Bebe loved the place but the store going in and trying out all the free samples and were sad when it closed and was now all chrissmasy inside and decorations for sale and other Christmas related gifts but their sitting on a shelf was the elf on shelf in a box and on the top right hand corner was a image of the elf saying I'm a girl and a few said I'm a girl and some said I'm a boy but the doll was expensive as Kenny thought and it was like $35 and no one could afford to pay that for a small doll and book and on seeing that Kenny knew theirs be disappointment so he braced himself

' Oh mom Kenny look Theirs the elf that was on tv she looks so cute can we adopt her please...? Asked Karen looking up at Carol with her big brown eyes

' Oh sweetie I'm sorry she's so expensive they all are I had no idea how expensive they would be ' Carol said sadly

' Aww she's so cute too and the elf's bring magic to your home if you adopt an elf that's what I heard ' Said Karen sadly as Kenny looked at Carol who shrugged

' Let's have a look around see if we can see anything else you like come on princess give me your hand and don't get lost ' Said Kenny taking Karen's hand as they looked at the stores and their decorations and also they could hear children singing too

' Oh mom look at the kids singing ' Said Karen as everyone went over to see a large group of kids all in blue polo shirts all singing Christmas carols and 2 adults in same shirts walking around the crowd shaking buckets of money and everyone they went to put money in

' Come on kids let's go their collecting money and sadly we can't afford to spare any ' Carol said as Karen made a face she wanted to stay and listen to the carols but instead found herself being dragged away by Kenny

' That's the thing about Christmas you get a lot of charities looking for money we have to learn to avoid these people try and avoid eye contact and walk by them as they will be after everything you have even your bus fayre and wouldn't care if you had to walk miles home ' Carol said

' Dont Worry mom we won't go near them ' Kenny said and suddenly he felt Karen let go of his hand and run off

' Damn Karen get back here don't run off ' Yelled Kenny Seeing Karen running off in the distance towards a crowd of people towards what looked like a huge winter womderland display

' I think she's found Santa's grotto and no doubt that will cost too ' Kenny said as he and Carol headed towards the crowd where the grotto was and found Karen looking at it

' Karen don't ever run off like that you could have got lost and theirs a lot of bad people about that could take you away and hurt you you have to stay with us okay ' Said Carol looking serious at Karen who was still looking at the grotto

' I'm sorry mom but isn't that grotto so pretty look ' Said Karen looking at the grotto

The theme of the grotto this year was a animal winter wonderland little bit like the Christmas critters Stan dealt with but it wasent them. The animals were on a fake snow area near a log cabin and their was reigndeer too nodding their heads and other little scenes you walked around and it did look really cute

' Yes it's pretty but as I said you mustn't run away okay stay with me or Kenny ' Carol said firmly

' I'm sorry and I will but can we go and see santa I so wanna tell him what I want ' Karen Said

' Er mom don't wanna be the bearer of bad news but it's like $10 to get in says includes photo video and present ' Said Kenny shocking Carol as he handed her a leaflet he picked up nearby that was advertising the grotto

'Oh can we go Mom please ' Asked Karen

' Oh darling it's to expensive I'm so sorry ' Carol said sadly as Karen Sighrd

' Now santa will never know what I want for Christmas

' I have $ 30 I could pay her to get in I don't mind ' Kenny said

' That be so sweet but the que it's so long we would be here to Easter let alone Christmas ' Carol said sighing

' I don't mind waiting really you can go and do any shopping you need ' Kenny said smiling

' Oh I don't know ' Carol said

' Oh please mom I wanna see santa I Love santa ' Karen Said smiling and getting excited and jumping up and down so it was hard to say no to her

Suddenly before Carol could say anymore a lot of arguing was heard and to everyone's shock it was the man playing santa he was arguing with a worker and scaring some of the children and suddenly he was heard yelling ' Little brat got my legs all sticky also a baby peed on me so I quit find yourself another santa and worse still he pulled of his long curly white wig and fake beard to reveal a young looking dark haired man and becouse of that a lot of kids started crying including Karen

' Oh shit Karen wait yelled Carol going after a crying Karen who sat on a nearby bench whist Kenny was going to go and have words with the santa but changed his mind as he didn't want thrown out the mall and the guy looked a nasty person

' Karen that wasent the real santa you know that don't you ' Said Kenny gently as he sat on the bench near Karen

' What what do you mean that's not the real santa I thought it was ' Karen Said tears streaming down her face

' Well you see truth is ... Begun Kenny wanting to tell Karen the truth but he rememberd what Carol had said so he made up a story

' Well truth is santa is real very real but as he's so so busy at the North Pole he sends all these men down to pretend to be him so they can get ideas what the kids want for chrismas that's why you see so many people dressed as santa their his stand ins and I guess that was a grumpy worker bu the real santa will see to him ' Kenny said

' I guess now but the real santa will never know what I want now ' Karen Said sadly

' Aww I'm sure santa will always know what you want he's very smart you know ' Said an elderly looking man that had thinning short white hair that curled at his collar. and a bit of a white stubble who was sitting near the family on the bench yet Kenny just noticed him

' Yeah I guess so the real santa knows everything ' Karen Said as the man nodded

' Oh indeed he dose little one santa is very smart and you don't need fake people to dress up as him santa always knows what a child wants for Christmas and also who's been naughty or nice ' The man said tapping the side of his nose

' Wow really ..? Asked Karen as the man nodded smiling

' Karen don't go bothering the man now ' Said Carol not liking the idea of Karen talking to strangers

' It's okay she's not doing any harm ' The man said with a small wink and he had kind twinkling blue eyes but he seemed strange

' Well we better get going we have groceries to get in and that so we better get going ' Carol said as she felt their was something strange about the man but didn't know what

' Karen you should never talk to strangers you don't know who that man was ' Carol said as Kenny looked back and the man gave a small wave to Kenny which creeped him out a bit but he said nothing

'wow who was that old dude he was sure creepy ' Said Kenny looking back again and seeing the old man getting up and walking away using a waking stick

' I dunno but I got a strange feeling about him don't know what it was but it was as you call it very creepy ' Carol said as she held Karen's hand firmly as she felt scared for her and a very uneasy feeling came over her and Kenny too and they didn't know what it was

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	5. Chapter 5

Soon Carol Kenny and Karen forgot about the man and the drama at Santa's grotto and desired to look around the mall and one store that Karen loved to look at but she knew their was no way they could afford anything in their but the store was so pretty and had a lot of different departments and at Christmas they had a large Christmas department too

' Oh mom can we look in that big store Jenkins ( I made the name up iv based it on a few stores we have near me ) it's so posh and their Christmas displays are always so pretty ' Said Karen

' Well I dunno guess their is no harm in looking' Carol said as Kenny sighed

' Oh mom what's the point we can't afford anything in here not even a carrier bag a s Seeing all the stuff will upset Karen I think it's a wast of time really we should just go to the dollar store and get stuff their ' Kenny Said

' I know that Kenny but Karen only wants to look please show a little Christmas spirit for her ' Carol said

' Im Only trying to save her from disappointment that's all least in the dollar store or thrift store we can afford the stuff and the staff are so snooty I'm here too see the way they look at you ' Kenny said but Carol didn't reply as they followed Karen inside

The store looked very expensive and the staff and customers their looked snobby and Kenny wearing his old battered orange jacket brown pants and old work sneakers felt so out of place and he could feel a few people. looking at him as if he was about to do something wrong

Also the If was classical Christmas music playing not the tacky Christmas songs that blasted throughout the mall and the decorations looked very classy too and soon Karen spotted the elf on shelf again this time he was more expensive

' Oh mom Kenny look Their is that elf again they seem to only have boys but the boys are cute too and wow they have different colourd elf's ' Karen Gasped Seeing other elf's in different colours that were sold on their own but they were like $25 and the ones with the book including Christmas elf's were like $40

' Oh darling their way to expensive I'm so sorry ' Carol sighed as Karen looked so sad

' Told you mom this is a wasted trip let's just leave here ' Kenny Said as Karen went over to look at the toys she spotted

' OMG mom mom Kenny come here look they have that doll the one on tv ' Karen shouted warning a few tuts from the other snooty customers

' Wow omg look at that price wow ' Kenny Said taking a sharp intake of breath at seeing the doll here was $230 way off their price range

' Oh darling I don't think you'll be getting her at that price she's so expensive ' Carol gasped at looking at the doll

' No I want santa to bring her for me won't cost him a single dollar he gets all the gifts free he makes them and brings them here they come from the North Pole that's what Ruby says too ' Karen Said as Kenny sighed running a hand through his hair not knowing what to say really as Karen walked to another shelf to look at the toys

' I still think we should tell her the truth mom what will she say when she wakes up on Christmas morning and sees the toys aren't their and we both know their is no way we can afford them ' Kenny Said

' Well you told her he was real so she's gonna be really upset and know you lied and that will hurt her ' Carol said making Kenny sigh again and Karen's voice cut through their thoughts again as she spotted something else

' Mom Kenny come and see these gorgeous teddy bears their so cute ' Karen shouted lifting up a teddy that growled a bit

' What have you found now princess ' Said Kenny as he and Carol went over to see Karen with the steiff teddies and they were not cheap too

" Look aren't they cute also they all have pierced ears little buttons in their ears that's cute and this one growls I'd love s teddy like this Ruby has one iv seen it but she Dosent let me touch it only she touches it she said it was expensive but santa can get me one for free he makes them ' Karen Said hugging the bear that cost $300

' Er Karen Santa Dosent make these bears their imported from Germany by a company called Steiff they make the teddies and their not really normal teddies like the build a bears these are very special collectors teddies that's why their so so expensive so I don't think santa can get you a teddy like this ' Said Kenny sadly

' Course he can santa can do anything and I'm sure he can get me one of these teddies he's so cute ' Karen said touching the bear on the nose

' Yeah he is cute I guess ' Carol said looking at the bear then to Kenny who shrugged a bit

' Well if you ask me I think the bear looks really snooty like it knows it's better than everything else I don't like the bear but that's my opinion really but it's obvious we can't really afford anything here might as well go ' Kenny Said sadly as he gently led Karen out the store and she waved at the teddy

'Bys bye posh teddy maybe one day I'll own you ' Karen Said as the left

' Come on let's head to the dollar store and see what they have ' Carol said as the trio headed into the dollar store for a few things and hopefully Karen would see a few things that take her mind off the teddy and the doll and elf as anything in here she could afford

' Carol got a few things in the store and as it sold some groceries she got a few things in their that would be more expensive elsewhere but the rest f stuff she'd get later then something caught Kenny's eye he thought it interest Karen

' Hey Karen come and see this ' Said Kenny smiling as he seen a cheap looking toy elf

' What is it ..Asked Karen going over

' An elf on the shelf Okay it's not the real elf on shelf but looks close ' Kenny Said pointing to a elf dressed in green and red and it had a cheeky face a big nose and large pointed ears and comapited to the real elf on shelf doll this one looked ugly really

' Elf in the corner I see everything you do and report to santa ' Karen read the writing on the little box and also the doll was smaller than the elf on shelf doll

'it's only a dollar and he's cute and you can get little girl ones too and they have a little bun at the back instead of the short hair ' Kenny Said as Karen shrugged

' It's not the real elf on shelf and santa won't know that one and you can only get the elf's from the adoption center santa knows off so that elf isn't magic ' Karen Said looking sad as Kenny sighed Karen was defanefly being fussy it seemed so Kenny sighed and put the elf back before going to find their mom but still looking around hoping to see something that Karen liked but she didn't

Carol on the other hand got a few things for the kids Christmas

Kenny got a couple of underwear sets some socks a cheap handheld game and some colluding pens for school and Karen also got a couple of underwear sets colluding pens and a cheap tiny baby doll in a bath tub that was like 5 inches big it was all Carol could afford just now but she planned to get more things in for them later and Kenny and Karen bought a bottle of cola and some candy and though Karen tried to cheer up she still felt sad about not getting the baby doll elf or teddy bear and Carol could see the disappointment in Karen's face and that made her feel bad too as she wanted to make her kids happy and waking up to crying sad kids in Christmas Day was her worst nightmare

Carol hated being poor and she would have loved to have got those fancy expensive toys for Karen but sadly when their was no money to be spared what could you do really and Carol knew sadly Karen would be upset in Christmas morning so she would have to prepare herself for that

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	6. Chapter 6

' Karen Karen ..Oh God now where she ran off to ' Gasped Carol seeing her youngest was missing yet again

Carol had only turned her back on Karen for a second and thought that Kenny had hold of Karen's hand but somehow Karen had got free again and ran off

' It's okay mom I think I know where she went too as she can't resist the store ' Said Kenny looking over at the build a bear store and Karen loved build a bear

Sure enough Karen was in their looking at the new range of toys for sale

' Karen their you are now what did mom tell you my God you need to stay close to us all that running off your scaring us you can't run off like that ' Kenny gently but firmly said

' I know and I'm sorry but I wanted to see the new bears also they have new ponies in too Look Kenny aren't they adorable Songbird and Shadow Tempest their from the new My little pony movie that's out Ruby has seen it she has the play set and story book ' Said Karen

' Yeah the ponies are pretty but their so expensive maybe you can get a Magazine with them in it but don't think you'll be getting the ponies today I'm sorry princess ' Kenny Said sadly

' Kenny that pony has a broken horn she's a unicorn I'd love her and Songbirds mane is two colours that's cool isn't it ' Karen Said

' Yeah guess so but come on let's go we have to get back to mom she is worried and don't run away like that again ' Said Kenny taking Karen's hand and leading her out the store

Shopping was turning out to be a nightmare for Carol Kenny was at his wits end trying to be nice to Karen explaining that they couldn't get the things today and santa might not be able to meet the demand for things so Karen. might not get them and sadly Karen didn't seem really to take it in but at least she didn't run off again

Another big problem at the mall was the amount of charity collectors people were out in force it seemed shaking cans or buckets asking for money for one thing or another so Carol had to dodge them and also trying to dodge one of the charity collectors she ran into a woman she'd rather avoid a woman Carol used to go to school with and she had a spoilt little girl who was a year older than Karen and a real pain

' Carol omg it's been a while ' The woman said smiling at Carol and touching her arm

' Er Hi Sandra yeah it has ' Carol said but Sandra cut her off

' So how are you then dear still married to that Sturart then I still say you could have done better than him but you were pregnant with his child so I guess you had to get married was it a boy you had again ..? Sandra asked

' Yeah Kevin he is almost 14 he's with his friends today and yeah I'm still with Stuart he's okay I guess ' Carol befun but Sandra cut her off again and was looking st Kenny and Karen

' So who are these two kids I thought you just had the one ' Sandra said

' No I have 3 kids this is Kenny my middle child he's 11 now and Karen my youngest she's 7 and I take it that's your little girl then ' Said Carol looking at the little girl holding a teddy bear

' Yes this is my Faye she just turned 8 she's my only one my princess and is everything I wanted so we don't need other children ' Sandra said talking to Carol

' So your name is Karen then what are you getting for Christmas..? Asked Faye

' I dunno yet I want The Amazing real baby doll the one that's on tv all the time she is so cool ' Karen Begun but Faye cut her off

Oh I have her and the boy one too they came out in October daddy got me them early birthday present ' Faye boasted

' Wow their like $200 each ' Said Kenny stunned

' Yeah so mommy and daddy can afford them also I'm getting a real pony for Christmas I so love horses and ponies I got a puppy for my birthday she is white fluffy she's a pure bred pedigree I'm not sure what type she has lots of papers she's called snowball and is at home she's my baby ' Faye said as Karen and Kenny looked at each other

' Oh cool. but I might be getting the new My little pony toys to do with the movie and a magic elf is coming to visit us too ' Said Karen

' Oh the elf came last year and I have the new My little pony toys I got them for my birthday and for a treat as my birthday is end of November daddy put up our big Christmas tree and mommy decorated the entire house do you have your tree up yet. ..? Asked Faye

' We don't really have a tree ' Karen Said looking at Kenny

' What you don't have a tree well santa won't come he ignores houses without trees and the elf's won't visit you ' Faye said

' Thats Not true Santa visits everyone ' Yelled Kenny as he seen Karen was getting upset

Then Karen noticed the teddy in Fayes arms

' Oh I love your teddy he's so cute can I see him ..? Asked Karen

' Okay I suppose but don't touch him he's very special he cost a lot of money ' Faye Said holding the teddy that was a steiff. bear up for Karen to look at

' Oh he's got a little button on his ear I was looking at them earlier on their pretty

' Yes they are and very very expensive I'm getting another 2 for Christmas as I collect them I have 16 at home and I got another big one for my birthday mommy and daddy said cos I'm such a good girl santa is going to really spoil me I have my own Christmas tree and all the presents under it is for me only apart from the pony as that will be too big to come into the house and also my parents buy me presents too they get me clothes and that and sometimes my relatives gives me toys I guess I'm so lucky being spoiled by my wealthy family ' Faye said smugly '

' Yeah Guess you are ' Sighrd Kenny who wanted far away from that horrible girl as possible and he wasent the only one as his mom was the same she was done with Sandra's boasting but eventually they did get away

' OMG who the hell was that mom she was driving me crazy and her kid is a brat ' Said Kenny

' A girl I went to school with she married well and she lives in North Park now I haven't seen her in years don't think i want to see her again ' Carol said as Kenny nodded in agreement

' Same here omg that daughter of hers horrible ' Kenny Said then noticed Karen was a bit quiet and sad

' Hey princess what's wrong ..? Asked Kenny

' Santa won't come to our house " Karen Said close to tears shocking Carol and Kenny

' What ..What do you mean Course he'll come he comes every year so he'll be their ' said Kenny as Karen shook her head

' No we don't have a Christmas tree this year so he won't come I might as well forget Christmas ' Karen sadly said as a tear rolled down her cheek and Kenny muttered Faye as he knew that brat had upset his sister and kenny was not happy as he hated seeing Karen upset

' Look Karen don't listen to Faye if it's her that upset you santa will come and bring you toys ' Kenny Begun but Karen cut him off

' No he won't he doesn't care about poor kids and he won't send his elf's to our house we might as well forget it Their is no Christmas for us ' Karen Said now crying as Kenny grabbed Karen pulling her into a hug unaware that the old man they'd seen early was watching them and a silent tear ran down his cheek

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	7. Chapter 7

The shopping trip to the mall turned into a disaster and Karen ended up being in tears so the family just left and also Carol had to get some groceries too and that meant having to leave the mall and going to a place near their house that sold stuff really cheap that was a couple of days past their sell by date but still fresh enough to eat

Karen stood near Kenny watching silently still upset about the carry on at the mall and Kenny kept a close eye on her as he was still worried about his sister

' Hey their munchkins and how are you guys today ..? Asked the store keeper smiling st Kenny and Karen in a cheery way

' Hi their were good ' Smiled Kenny looking at the woman but Karen didn't reply as she was still upset

Aslo worried about Karen Carol had an idea

' Julie do you know where we can get a cheap Christmas tree we need to get a tree for Karen this year our tree got broken last year and Karen wants a tree Dosent have to be a giant one ' Carol said as Julie thought hard

' I did see one dumped in the wastground by the old playpark looked a bit of a mess really but maybe someone at the trailer park will have a tree their was a guy their last year selling them cheap ' Julie said as Carol nodded smiling

' Thanks I'll have a look that be great ' Carol added

' Hey did you hear that princess were getting a tree how cool is that ' Kenny Said smiling as Karen shrugged

' Mom say if the tree is all broken and we don't have any decorations our new tree will be. bare ' Said Karen as they left the store to find the area where the tree was

' we can see how things are and as for decorations we can make them out of paper and silver paper our candy bars come wrapped in them sure we will make it nice for santa don't worry ' Said Kenny

' I could get some stuff for decorations cheap so you guys can make stars and that and we might have some very old stuff in a closet ' Carol said

' Perfect mom it will be great ' Kenny Said smiling as they headed to a very bad derlect side of town

Kenny had been to this part a lot of times but Carol and Karen haven't and Karen was a bit scared and held onto Kenny's hand tightly

Their was a lot if wastground with a lot of dumped stuff including an old sofa that was ripped and broken a pram with missing wheels a broken bed and dumped filthy mattress boxes of stuff also dirty used needles and nearby was an old broken swing park that was covered in rust and looked if it needed ripped down and surrounding the area was old apartment blocks that were so run down and boarded up and the area was abandond it looked post apocalyptic really and on looking around Carol expected to see mutated humans scurry out and attack them

' What is this place it's so scary I wanna go home and it smells bad ' Said Karen

' It's what we call the wastground no one has lived in years but they dump their stuff here ' Kenny Said as he went through the trash bags and boxes

' Oh Look is that a dolly their ' Gasped Karen pointing to a pair of dolls legs peeking out the trash

' I think so Hold on princess I'll pull her out ' Kenny Said pulling the doll out of the trash and it was a doll but in a bit of a state

The doll was quite big and naked also it was covered in mud and some slimy greens brown stuff and it's short hair was matted to its head and covers in filth and slime and though you couldn't really see the face right due to dirt it did once have a sweet looking face

' Fraid she's a bit messy princess she's quite big too but guess we could clean her up and get her some clothes ' Kenny Said

' Oh she's smelly too yuck but I always wanted a big dolly like that could she be all bathed and wash her hair ..? Asked Karen

' I'm sure that can be done baby ' Said Carol as they took the doll

' Aha gotcha ' Kenny Said suddenly pulling out a bashed looking Christmas tree that was like 3 ft and also their was a bag with some old decorations in it too

' I think we struck gold here I found decorations too were doing well here today ohh and theirs another little friend in here Karen would like ' Kenny Said smiling pulling out a Barbie doll that was filthy and it's long blonde hair matted with filth and slime too and been cut to its shoulders

' Barbie oh poor Barbie gimme ' Said Karen reaching out for the doll as Kenny handed it to her

' Well guess that's everything we have our tree some decorations and Karen has 2 new friends might as well head home now ' Said Kenny smiling

' Wow that place must be good for finding stuff Said Carol abit shocked

' yeah it is that's if you don't mind the filth slime dunno want that is and the stink and you have to be careful of used needles and that so never come here and do that by yourselves I'm an expert at that now so I know what I'm doing ' Kenny Said as Carol and Karen nodded a bit stunned

Soon Carol and the kids headed home and whist Carol set about cleaning up the dolls Kenny and Karen seen to the tree and decorations

The tree was not too bad it had a few branches missing and looked thin and one of the stands was missing so Kenny got tape and taped a stick to it and leaned it against a wall so it wouldn't fall over and their was a couple of skinny strands of tinsel so they wrapped that round it but their was no lights baubles or star of fairy but the scruffy little tree was better than nothing and it was a good job they found the stuff as when Carol looked for their old decorations they were gone must have been thrown out

' Their looks pretty Dosent it and we can make some decorations at school and bring them home I'm good at making stars and sorry it Dosent have lights like other trees do ' Kenny Said as Karen shrugged

' It's okay I guess I hope santa likes it and comes ' Karen Said

' I'm sure he will baby also look who wants to say hello ' Carol said bringing in Karen's dolls

' Their clean now but their hair is still a bit smelly as were out of shampoo next time I'll get some I'll wash their hair again and we need clothes for them but they cleaned up not bad also I think your big friend is meant to have short hair and she's white blond ' Carol said as Karen hugged the dolls but a dirty smell still lingerd on them

' I think I'll call the big one Holly cos we found her at Christmas and that's Barbie 3 Cos I have 3 Barbies now ' Karen Said smiling

' Yeah you have indeed and that's a pretty name Holly and she dose look pretty and happy now Cos she has a new no,e and is clean ' Kenny Said smiling as Karen nodded

Soon Carol and the kids settled down to eat and though the food was a couple of days out of date it still tasted good and as usual Stuart wasent their he was at the bar getting drunk as usual and no doubt would come home later drunk

later. As Carol Kenny and Karen sat on the sofa watching tv they heard banging like a car door slamming and someone shouting too

' Look don't bother just get indoors and sleep it off your drunk ' The voice yelled

' Oh God your fathers home and drunk as usual Said Carol worriedly scared of what would happen

' Mommy Kenny ' Karen whimperd hugging Holly her doll

' Kids go to your rooms let me deal with it ' Said Carol,ready to face Stuart again

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	8. Chapter 8

Stuart was that drunk he could hardly get his key in the door so Carol had to open the door and drag him inside and he was not happy and soon as expected all he'll broke loose

Stuart was cursing and swearing and some slaps were heard so abuse was taking place and a lot of screaming

' Kenny I'm scared say if he really hurts mommy then want ' whispered Karen as Kenny held her and comforted her

' Somehow I think mom is doing okay for herself ' Kenny Said as Stuart was heard cursing Carol out and telling her to stop it and Carol could get violent too and sooner or later Stuart would give up and fall into a drunken sleep as it happened all the time so Kenny expected what would happen as it happened so many times before and he was right thefighting lasted another 2 or 3 hours then went quiet so it was safe for the kids to come out and see the damage but luckily it was no major damage

It was about a week later when Kenny and Karen got a shock when they came home from school and seen Stuart their and in a foul mood also the paper chains Kenny had made to put on the wall had been torn down and the tree knocked over and Karen's drawing if santa ripped up and Carol had a bruise on her face

' Mom What's going on OMG your face and the house what happened ..? Asked Kenny concerned

" Ots okay just keep out your fathers way that's all sweetie ' Carol said trying to push Kenny and Karen into their rooms

' Mommy our trees broken santa won't come now ' Said Karen upset

' Their is no bloody santa you brat he Dosent excist so get with it dumb whining little kid God Damn it shut her up will ya ' Yelled Stuart as Karen started to cry

' Oh bloody great happy now you upset Karen father of the year you are I don't think ' Carol yelled

' Well I'm talking the truth Their is no santa he's just some old pervert that likes touching kids it's the parents that buy the toys and if your poor like us well forget it no Christmas so what's the point in having a tree forget it ' Yelled Stuart as Karen ran to her room I'm tears followed by Kenny

' No no it's not true santa is real I know he is ' Karen wept ignoring the screaming and shouting from the lounge

' Princess I think theirs something I need to tell you really and this might come as a major shock ' Begun Kenny but was interrupted as their was a loud knock on the door and Carol yelled ' Kenny get that will you

' Hold on I won't be long Okay ' Said Kenny ignoring the fighting and heading to the door but seen no one their but as he was about to close the door was a beautiful wrapped present on the door and the paper looked very expensive too but their was no one their not even footprints

' Huh that's weird what the hell ' Said Kenny picking up the package and going inside

' What the hell have you been buying now and getting it deleiverd are you insane woman ' Yelled Stuart looking at the package in Kenny's hand

' No you idiot I didn't buy anything open it up Kenny ' Carol said as Kenny tore open the wrapping paper and gasped when he seen what was inside

It was a large box with a book and an elf inside an elf on the shelf

' What the hell is that thing ugly little bastard it is ' Stuart said

' I didn't buy it it's what Karen was talking about last week but they cost a fortune in the stores ' Kenny Said looking at the doll

' What's going on is everything okay ..? Asked Karen coming out as she heard the fighting died down and then she gasped

' OMG the elf on the shelf my elf has come I knew she would wow let me see her ' Said Karen excitedly

' Er it's a boy and theirs a book too let's see the book first looks like a story book ' Said Kenny

' Stupid trash if you ask me ' Said Stuart leaving the room and Kenny glared at him

' Damn what's bitting his ass he's worse than usual "Said Kenny

' Long story I'll tell you later ' Carol said

' Says we have to give the elf a name santa sent him I knew santa was real told you ' Said Karen happly as Kenny Sighed he had a feeling this would end in disaster or maybe his drunken father would even try to sell the elf and book on as they were worth some money and Stuart would do anything to get money to drink

' Okay then now we named the elf says it will get magic and we can't touch it as it goes to the North Pole every night to report back to santa so you have to behave and be very good or no presents think you can do that ' Said Carol playing along with it not seeing Kenny rolling his eyes

' Bribe tool ' Kenny mutterd not happy about having a tattle tale spy in the house real or not

" Okay let's pick a name for him what will we call him Dasher Jimgles something christmassy for a boy ' Karen Said

' Elfis like as in Elvis ' Sighrec Kenny being sarcastic. as he was not liking this game at al,

' Yeah Elfis that's cool name and Elvis was cool I liked him ' Said Carol,

' Oh come on mom I'm just joking around ' Siad Kenny

' No that's a good name Elfis think we will call him that ' Carol said smiling

' Okay Elfis you sit in your box by the tree sorry it's not very good it's all we have really so hope santa likes if ' Karen Said smiling at the elf

' Oh mom your not gonna seriously buy into that elf on the shelf crap it's us that moves him around and I don't think it will last ' Kenny Said

' Oh it's just harmless fun be a little festive for Karen ' Carol said smiling as she watched Karen talking to the elf as if it was real and could hear her

A bit later that night to play a long a bit Kenny desired to move the elf to let Karen think it moved by itself

' Okay little guy where will I put you then ' Said Kenny looking around the room and he put the elf hiding behind a photo of the family with its head poking up the top of the frame before jumping down

' Guess it will be kinda fun watching Karen search for the elf in the morning ' Kenny thought he found himself playing along with the game

Next morning Kenny got a shock the elf had moved again and was now in the bathroom and Karen found it swinging on the light cord

' Oh look he's having fun silly Elfis ' giggled Karen as Kenny looked on confused

' Mom did you move the elf last night after we went to bed ..? Kenny asked

' No I thought you were moving it so I left it in the box ' Carol said

' Yeah I did move it but I didn't put it behind a frame in the lounge and somehow it's moved and can't be Kevin as he's not here and not due home to later today ' Kenny Said

' Well I don't see your father moving it he hates Christmas so don't know what's going on ' Carol said as Kenny shrugged

Kenny wanted to find out more about this elf and only person he could ask was Craig as Ruby had an elf too and sometimes Kenny did talk to Craig he could be okay at times

That day at school Kenny forgot about the elf as he was too busy with his own friends and Kyle was talking about his holiday as he was Jewish and didn't do Christmas sonthe subject of the elf went out his head and though the elf moved every night Kenny took it was his mom doing it or Kevin as he was back and he thought the elf was pretty cool

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	9. Chapter 9

"Mom what's wrong with dad he's seems so much worse than usual and how come he's still in bed he's normally out working at scrapyard at this time ' Said Kenny next morning

' Oh hun it's a bit of a long story I meant to tell you other day thing is you see you know how your dad works at the scrapyard all day ' Said Carol as Kenny nodded

' Yeah so what's wrong did he get sacked or. Something ..? Asked Kenny

' Maybe you could say that he had to kinda resigne hand in his notice if you know what I mean ' Said Carol as kenny nodded

' Yeah I know what you mean mom but why that job paid well even though he wasted the money sometimes I'd help out and I'd get good money so what happened then why did he quit ..? Asked Kenny

' Well your dad was also claiming welfare too and working and your not susposed to do that and someone reported him now he's in big trouble they stopped his money so to say so were living on what I'm getting and that's not much that's why he's not been drinking as much really and he's become one major headache ' Carol said shocking Kenny

' Bloody hell who reported dad what would they do that dose he know who did it ..? Asked Kenny shocked

' He thinks he dose he's not sure but he upset a couple of guys at work last week and he thinks they reported him but he's not 100 percent sure yet just guesswork so to say ' Carol Said as Kenny sighed running a hand though his hair

' So now what what's gonna happen will he get his welfare back ..? Asked Kenny

' We don't know yet but he's been called into an interview next Monday morning he might have to go to court and pay back what he owes that could be thousands money we don't have we will be on the streets ' Carol said close to tears

Kenny went over to his mom and gave her a hug

' I won't let that happen I'll will try and earn some money for the family so don't worry ' Kenny Said

' Kenny I don't want you going out and stealing again you got into trouble for that before and nearly ended up in juvenile hall ' Carol said as kenny Sighed

"I won't ill guess I'll need to think of something and I won't go stealing so don't worry mom ' Said Kenny sighing a bit

' Is everything okay Kenny oh the elf moved again today took me a while to find him but I did ' Karen Said in a cheery mood seeing Kenny looked a bit down

' Yeah don't worry princess everything's fine and what was Elfis up to now ..? Asked Kenny trying to keep things light hearted for Karen's sake as he didn't want to worry her

' He was zip lining across my room silly Elfis wonder how he got their ' Said Karen

' Oh I dunno maybe he ziplined in your window and fell asleep " Kenny Said a bit confused as he seen Carol put the elf in the kitchen hiding on the kitchen roll and now it appeared in her bedroom unless Carol moved it again but their was too many serious things to worry about than the elf but Kenny's worries would not go away when he seen Karen standing on a chair talking to the elf telling it what she wanted for Christmas

' I know your magic Elfis and you can hear me and I don't really expect that much but their is just a few things I'd love ' Karen Said telling the elf her Christmas list

Kenny felt so bad as he knew their would be no way that Karen would get them and now it seemed she lukdnt get anything from the thrift store now as money was so tight and Kenny wanted to tell Karen how Christmas really worked but he didn't know what to say really but disaster would strike later that night when Kenny thought Karen had gone to bed

Kenny decided he'd move the elf as his mom wasent in the mood and Kevin couldn't be bothered and their would be no chance of his dad doing it

' Right where will I hid you ' Said Kenny picking up the elf doll and looking around the room then he went into the hallway planning to hide the elf in the coat pockets that's when he got caught

' Kenny omg no ' Yelled Karen shocked as she was getting up to go to the bathroom and made Kenny look around

' Kenny what you doing with Elfis your not meant to touch him he will loose his magic don't you understand it says so in the book now he won't be able to to go to the North Pole Christmas is ruined ' Yelled Karen starting to cry and also alerting Carol

' What's going on Kenny ..? Asked Carol

' Kenny touched Elfis now his magic has gone and their will be no Christmas you ruined Christmas ' Yelled Karen going into the lounge and Kenny went after her

' Karen Look we can maybe get the magic back Okay it will be okay ' Kenny Begun but Karen cut him off

' No Kenny only santa can do that you spoiled it ' Karen yelled in tears as Kenny sighed looking at Carol who shrugged she was lost for words

' Look why don't we write a not to santa saying we Well I touched the elf and I'm sorry and he will somehow get the letter he might send another elf you never know ' Said Kenny

' Well I hope it works so what will you say to him ..? Asked Karen

' I dunno I'll think of something I guess ' Kenny Said sighing a bit as he sat on the sofa deciding what to write

' Are you two not going to bed yet it's getting late ' Said Carol looking at Kenny and Karen who were on the sofa writing the letter

' Well be along in a few mom just some stuff to do first ' Said Kenny glancing at his mom who sighed and left the room

' Okay don't be long you pair hope things get sorted out ' Carol said

' I'm sure it will ' Kenny Said as he and Karen looked at the letter

'Okay I so how this works and we can save Christmas ' Kenny Said as Karen nodded looking at Kenny and then glanced at the tv before looking back at Kenny with a smile

After reading back the letter to Karen Kenny and Karen decided to watch a little tv and sure enough the ad for the doll came on tv again

' I so really want that doll I hope santa brings it and one of those posh teddies and the new My little all ' Karen Said yawning a bit

' Well don't get your hoes up too high as I said due to high demand he might have trouble getting them ' Kenny Said also yawning as the pair felt sleepy and curled up on the sofa watching tv unaware a little pair of beady blue eyes were watching them and Elfis gave a secret smile he had plans to turn this family around as he felt so bad for them

' Well that's that chappy done more to come


	10. Chapter 10

Elfis the little elf was indeed truly real and he took pity on his host family he'd seen them struggle and the poverty they were in and maybe that's how their was so much fighting he wanted to make this a happy family so when everyone was sleeping Elfis got to work also he'd seen Stuart's letter from the welfare people and waved his little hand over it changing it to very good news and also he waved his hand over Stuart and carol too changing them a little

' Tee hee hee no more fighting you don't wanna be on the naughty list do we ' Elfis Said in a tiny squeaky voice and he also had another fire surprises for them then he spotted Kenny the non believer and Karen curled up on the sofa

' Hmmm I think it's time to change your mind young Mr Mcormick don't believe in santa well I'll change that then ' The elf said giggling as he then went about waking Karen and Kenny up as he had plans for this pair

' Kevin pack it in will you ' Monaed Kenny thinking it was his older brother who was roughly poking him in the arm

' Nope not Kevin just little old me wake up sleepyheads we're going on a trip ' Said Elfis waking up Kenny and Karen

' OMG WTF no way dude you can't be real bloody hell ' Said Kenny shocked seeing Elfis standing on his lap arms folded

' OMG Elfis your Okay your better ' Gasped Karen

' Yeah and it's thanks to your brother I guess but you know you can't really touch me says so in the book ' Elfis Said

' Well sorry I guess but omg your real your actually real I thought you were just a doll ' Kenny Said

' A doll am I Well than you very much charming you better watch it or I'll tell santa and your on the naughty list ' The elf said

' Santa so he's real then I take it ' Said kenny not wanting to believe it

' Of Course he is real he's the big boss and he knows everything he sees and hears everything thanks to us elf's you know ' Elfis Said

' Oh wow I'd love to see him we did see a fake one in the mall a few of weeks ago he was mean ' Karen Said

' Yup I heard about him too Santa was not happy he got the sack ' Elfis giggled making a joke

' Get it the sack and santa has a sack oh I am funny ' Elfis Said laughing and making Karen laugh but Kenny groaned a bit

' So can we go and see santa and is their other elf's their ..? Asked Karen

' Theirs millions of other elf's and theirs a huge training camp and school at North Pole and yes santa is their too he might be a little busy though but I'm sure he can spare a few moments to see you both ' Elfis Said as Kenny sighed again

' I do not believe this is happening this must be one if these hidden camera tv shows this isn't real ' Kenny Said still not believing it

' Ahh so we have a non believer now hmm you better be careful your heading for the naughty list young man ' The elf said

' Naughty list oh come on gimme a break I'm like 11 I'll be 12 in March I'm not 5 anymore this is all stupid rubbish ' Said Kenny shocking Karen but before Kenny could say anymore he and Karen were lifted off the sofa and to their shock they went out the window and high into the air with the elf close beside them

' What the hell omg ' Was alll kenny could say stunned as the elf giggled

' Okay kids next stop North Pole ' Elfis Said stunning Kenny and Karen

Elfis flew high into the air and soon the night sky seemed covered in red as hundreds of little elf's joined them all heading for the North Pole too

' Omg Look is that elf's ' Gasped Karen as Elfis giggled again

' Yup sure is their going to tell santa about their children ' Elfis Said as they flew high above South Park and more elf's flew out the window joining them

Also another thing it must have been freezing cold as the snow lay thick on the ground but somehow Kenny and Karen didn't feel the cold even when the left the states and headed for the freezing cold countries

' OMG wow look the sky is all green and red so pretty ' Karen gasped as they flew past the northern lights and still Kenny Said nothing he was too shocked

' Yep it is pretty I pass that every night and it is pretty cool ' Elfis Said as they soared higher and higher and soon were in the Artic and though it was freezing cold they didn't feel it

The trio and the other elf's flew for quite a while before they finally landed in snow covered land and it was all lit up with fairy lights and a few buildings were their too

' Well were here now welcome to the North Pole ' Elfis Said smiling as other elf's scurried by all chatting happly

' Well I will leave you for just now with my friend I have to talk to santa but I'll come back for you later ' Elfis Said smiling as he scurried off with a few other elf's

' Omg have you noticed something ' Said Karen stunned

' Huh What's that ' Said kenny still not knowing what to think really

' Well really we have shrunk to tiny or the elf's have grown Elfis was our height yet at the house he was tiny ' Karen Said as Kenny shrugged not knowing what to say really

Before Kenny could say anything another female elf came over who was Kenny's height and she was smiling

' Hi their Kenny and Karen good to meet you I'm snowball and I'll be your guide so to say ' Said the female elf smiling

' Er how do you know our names ..? Asked Karen as the Elf Smiled

' sweetheart at the North Pole we know everything here and who's good and bad also who's going on the naughty list too ' Snowball Said with a smile and looking at Kenny

' Huh what I'm not on the naughty list what have I done ' Said Kenny shocked

' Your not a true believer your questing the excostance of santa and that's the worst thing you can do really ' The elf said shocking Kenny as he told no one about that

' So what are all the buildings for Snowball ..? Asked Karen looking around

' Well this is Santa's village and a lot happens here the North Pole is a very very busy place and though we're busy all year round December is our busiest month you see come on I'll give you the grand tour ' Snowball Said smiling

' So do you have a family like a Elfis belongs to our family ..? Asked Karen

' Yes I sure do my little owner is a little boy he lives in your town south park you might even know him Butters Stotch he named me ' Snowball Said

' Butters little blond kid smaller than me he gels his hair back ..? Asked Kenny stunned

'yup that's my little boy he's ushally on the nice list but he can be naughty too do you know him ..? Asked Snowball

" Yeah you could say that he's in my class at school wow ' kenny laughed a bit as the trio stood outside a huge building

' Okay this is where the reigndeers live and the sleigh is kept their being sprussed up for the big night want to go and say hello to them ' Said snowball smiling leading Kenny and Karen into a large building and their was a few elf's grooming and feeding the reigndeers and in another part of the building more elf's were cleaning a huge red and gold sleigh

' Wow omg cool ' Said Karen going over to let the reigndeers and in a stall nearby being brushed Karen spotted a special reindeer that was very much real it seemed and not just a story and it even made Kenny gasp in shock

" OMG look look it's Rudolph he's real ' Karen Said running over to the stall

" Well I have to say I'm impressed this is cool ' Said Kenny now starting to believe as he went over to pet Rudolph who was happly munching on a carrot

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	11. Chapter 11

' OMG this is all surreal I can hardly believe this is actually happening ' Kenny Said as he petted Rudolph

' Yuo it is very real ' Giggled snowball watching Karen and Kenny

' What kind of things do the reigndeers eat is it all carrots then ..? Asked Karen looking at another elf who was feeding Rudolph

' No oh Rudolph loves carrots like the others do but we stock up on stuff like grass sege ferns yet Mrs claws makes them up food they have their feeders here too and also thought their nit very fond of it they have been known to. nibble Hay and sometime Elf mittens too ' The other elf said feeding Rudolph making snowball giggle

' So dose Rudolph really have a bright glowing nose it looks dark just now " Said Karen

' ' Yes he dose it looks dark red he's saving his energy but when he turns that nose light on you need sunglasses it's very bright but normally to save energy it looks dark red almost black look under here closely and you'll see it ' The elf said as Karen and Kenny looked a little closer and sure enough they seen a dark red

' Wow he really dose have a red nose how cool is that Aww your awesome Rudolph ' Said Karen patting the reigndeer again

' Hey Karen Kenny want to see a very rare and special reigndeer she Dosent go out every year and some humans want her too for a thing they call zoos ' Sniwball Said

' Sure but I thought Rudolph was rare and special ' Said Karen

' Oh he is but this is more rare come on she's in another barn ' Said snowball leading the way to a smaller barn and pulling on the door and all 3 stepped inside and gasped

The small barn seemed to be glowing a bright white and inside Karen gasped when she seen a beautiful white reigndeer that seemed to sparkle and she had bright blue eyes

' Oh wow she's beautiful who is she ..? Asked Karen

' Glisten she is very rare and a bit of a princess here " Snowball Said smiling as Karen and Kenny petted her for a few moments before moving on

' Okay hate to rush you along but so much to see ' Said Sniwball as the trio left the barn to head elsewhere

' That's our post office that's very important santa picks up his mail their of all the boys and girls wish lists and hers is out hospital where elf babies are born and if we get injured we come here to recover ' Snowball said showing Karen and Kenny a huge building that the just noticed

' Oh wow ' Was all Karen and Kenny could say

' And this is Elf school where us elf's go to learn now we state them very young first the little elf's start like kindergarten their like 20 when they go their ' Snowball said shocking Kenny and Karen

'Wait 20 that's adult years we start kindergarten at 5 ' Kenny Said

' Yes your talking about human years an elf can live up to hundreds of years old you know ' Snowball Said as a bunch of tiny baby elf's ran out giggling

' Hey Hey be careful you don't slip little ones ' Said snowball smiling

' They are fast good job they can't fly yet or their would be chaos but come on ' Snowball Said

' So What do elf's learn in school then ..? Asked Kenny

' A lot what you humans learn maths history languages we have to lean that so we know what our host families say and Geography is very important also we learn about flight too and we have to train hard we start school at 25 and stay till we're at least 50 and this is still young in elf years maybe I'm human hears it be like 17 it can get confusing human years and elf years and after that we go to collage for 2 years then we're ready to fly and meet our host family it's what an elf lives for

' So how old are you in human and elf years ..? Asked Karen

' Well in elf years I'm 20 almost 21 this is my first year with Butters and hopefully I will be with him for a long long time and maybe his children in human years I guess I'm like 53 I'm not sure really his former elf was his parents elf he retired he was getting to old so I stepped in ' Snowball Said smiling

' So how long can elf's live for well work for before retiring ..? Asked Kenny

' Oh elf's can die too it's rare but they can live up to their maybe over 200 years old we have a record of an elf living Up to he was 316 years old ' Sniwball Said as Kenny and Karen both gasped

And this is training or finishing school I just came out of their back in your summer but in a way we're never finished here as it plays a huge part in our life's I'll give you a tour ' Said snowball smiling and then waved to another little Delmas elf who flew out the building

' Hi snowball hi Karen hi Kenny ' The other elf said waving

' Er hi their ' Said Karen and Kenny stunned she knew their name

'That's twinkle she'll be heading back fo her little girl soon she's come all the way from London in United Kingdom the elf's are from all over the world ' Snowball Said smiling

' Wow now dose she know our names ..? Asked Karen stunned

' As I said in the North Pole we know everything ' Snowball said with a laugh as she led them into the huge building that had a lot of classrooms it seemed

' Okay we need to be quiet some elf's are sifting exams in their ' Snowball Said as they peeked in a window and seen rows and rows of desks and all the elf's were studding hard

' Those exams will test them on what they have learned and see what they can do as not all the elf's go to children we have a lot that stay behind at the. North Pole to help santa In his work shops and factory here and only the best go to the children ' Snowball Said

' Oh wow Said Karen as they walked on

' So you have a factory here too then ..? Asked Kenny

' Yes where the toys are made it's attached to the workshop I'll explane it later ' Giggled snowball as they went to another part of the collage where elf's were being measured up for clothes but some of them were in different colours and not red

' Why are they in different colours I see some in lilac blue and pink and theirs a green one flying by ' Said Kenny looking in the room

' elf's they have improved jobs to do too remembering the children's birthdays that's harder than being a Christmas elf I wouldn't like that job but that is were their fitted for their uniform so to say '.snowball said smiling as they moved on to another area of the collage and they went into a large room that looked more like a beauty salon and that confused both Karen and Kenny

' So why is their a beauty salon here ..? Asked Kenny looking around

' We have to have the elf's all looking tip top and the big boss has a strict dress code when it comes to us elf's ' Snowball said leading them over to a basin area where a lot of elf's were having their hair washed by other elf's

' We get good deep conditioning treatment that helps out hair stay shining and soft and we leave it on for 10 minuets before raining it off again ' Said snowball

' That's like you during that metrosexual craze ' Giggled Karen looking at kenny who blushed scarlet but said nothing as that was a craze he'd rather forget about

' Then we come over here to get out hair cut Santa likes all us elf's even us girls to have our hair quite short so we all get short pixie cuts even us girls I love my hair being short like this so easy to care for ' Snowball said touching her short cropped hair as they watched a group of elf's boys and girls all get very short pixie cuts

' Looks cute ' Smiled Karen as her and Kenny watched for a bit

' Then over here we have our skin treatment this keeps our skin soft as flying in harsh conditions could damage it ' Snowball said pointing over to 3 girl elf's and 3 boys having facials

' once we all look good as hit the gym as we have to train hard that's in another room ' Said snowball as Kenny and Karen followed their friend out the salon to the gym and though he wouldn't admit to it kenny found all this facinating

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	12. Chapter 12

Kenny Karen and the elf went into the Gym and watched some elf's work out lifting weights and keeping fit

' Oh wow cool look at that ' Said Karen

' Yes the Elfs need to keep fit for lifting heavy presents even thengirls can lift double their weight we may look fragile but we're pretty strong I guess we have to be Santa likes strong elf's ' Said Snowball as she led them out the area

' Come on this way were not finished yet ' Snowball said smiling as they went back outside again to a large field where they were surprised to see a plane sitting on the fields

' A plane I thought all you guys flew with magic not in planes ' Kenny Said

' Oh we do but we take the little elfs up in this so they can get used to heights and as they don't have magic to fly yet only way we can get them up their but us older elf's as we have magic we can fly so don't need the plane unless one of us is flying the plane ' Snowball Said as they all headed back to the little village again

' Now this is our village us elf's do have homes where we live rest of the year when we're not in your home their over their in that little town area the big man himself had that built for us ' Snowball said pointing at a small town and both Karen and Kenny Said ' Wow ' together

Soon Snowflake lead Karen and Kenny into a large building that was very noisy and busy and though nothing was Said it was clear it was a workshop and hundreds of elf's were hard at work making toys and many wearing earmuffs as the noise was so loud and a few had masks on so they wouldn't breath in dust as the place was messy too

Suddenly Karen tugged on Kenny's arm and pointed at some female elf's witnthe doll she wanted they were dressing the doll before sending it onto packing and though Karen didn't say anything Kenny somehow understood what she was wanting to say and he nodded with a smile

everyone stood and watched for a while before leaving and the noise was deafening really so snowball led them outside

' As you can see that was the workshop always a noisy busy place but this is my favorite place and a lot quieter and all the other elf's love it here too ' Snowball Said going into a little bakery a short walk from the workshop and a beautiful smell of food hit them

' Mmmm Gingerbread and peppermint smells of Christmas ' Said Karen sniffing the air and Kenny nodded the smell made their mouths water and they looked round all the lovely Christmas treats

' Why hello their little ones' Said a voice giving the Kenny and Karen a start and they looked around and gave a gasp

' Hi their snowball o see we have guests and who are those little snowflakes then ..? Asked a elderly woman smiling

The woman had snow white curly short hair rosy cheeks and was wearing a white puffed sleeve blouse and a floor length red skirt with reighndeers on them and patterns of white and green and Karen gave a little gasp at seeing her as she knew who she was

' Wow Mrs Claise ' Karen gasped stunned

' Yes I am indeed and your little Karen and that's your brother Kenny my husband has told me about you little ones So are you having a good time here then ..? Asked Mrs. Claus smiling

' Oh yeah wonderful Snowball has showed us around the place it's awesome we even seen the workshop and all the toys being made it's so busy and noisy in their "Said Karen

' Yes it is I try and stay out of their it's too noisy for me I prefare staying in here where it's wuiet and I'm glad your having fun Karen ' Said Mrs Clause as she bent down getting some stuff out her oven and when she opened the door a lovely smell filled the air

' What you making it smells lovely in here ..? Asked Karen

' Mince pies that is Santa's favorite but they have a down side he is putting on weight maybe he should be in that gym with the elf's aorking out get rid of so,e of those extra pounds he won't fit in his clothes if he keeps eating them ' Mrs claise said laughing and making Karen laugh a bit but Kenny was still stunned as he looked around the room but not quite believing what was happening as he never really believed in Santa anyway and he would laugh at Butters for believing in him now maybe Butters was right all along Santa was very real

Kenny's thoughts were cut off as Mrs claise give him some delicious Christmas cookies and they were still hot as they were out of the oven and also snowball had one

After finishing their Christmas treats Snowball had to hurry them along again as their was so much to do

Karen and Kenny also seen around the Elf village and how the elf's spend their days off and they seen some elf's playing with a large St Bernard dog before they went back into the school again to see the little elfs doing their lessons and they were then leaving the school they seen their own elf coming over

'Hi their kids did you have a good time then ' Said Elfis smiling

' Yeah it was awesome and guess what ' Said Karen all excited

' What ' Said Elfis with a laugh

' Weseen Santa's workshop also the collage the school and we met Mrs. Claus Santa's wife she was lovely she let us eat some of her baking and that was delicious ' Said !aren rubbing her stomach

' Oh awesome hey guess you wanna meet the big man himself then as I need to take you home soon ' Elfis Said

' Yeah that be awesome and wish we could stay here it's awesome here so happy and magical sometimes wish it was like this at home ' Karen Said

' Aww is it that bad at home then ..? Asked Snowball as Karen nodded

' You have no idea all I can say it sucks big time ' Kenny Sighed

' Well their might be a few surprises for you when you get back but come with me we have an appointment with the big man himself ' Said Elfis leading Karen and Kenny across the little village to a office that was near the workshop

' Okay now you wait here for a few seconds I need to see Santa but I won't be long ' Elfis Said as he went into the office leaving Kenny and Karen alone for a moment

' Oh Kenny isn't this so magical we're at the North Pole with Santa and his elf's and it's all real ' Karen Said

' Yeah at first I thought we were dreaming but seems to be very real wow I'll never laugh at Butters again ' Said Kenny still stunned and slightly ashamed at picking on Butters when he talked about Santa being real as he know knew Santa was real

' Okay guys Santa knows your hear and wants to see you you can go in now follow me ' Said Elfis leading Kenny and Karen into the office that was was quite large

Inside the office was like a cozy log cabin with a thick red christmassy looking carpet and a real log fire burned away and a couple of large arm chairs one had a couple of Christmas fluffy blankets and in the other chair reading a letter was the big man himself and on seeing him Kenny and Karen got a shock and their mouths dropped open

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	13. Chapter 13

Their sitting in the chair wearing a white shirt red pants and waistcoat and now with a longer fluffer looking beard of snow shots was the same old man they'd seen in the mall he was Santa

' OMG your your from the mall we seen you at the mall ' Gasped Kenny shocked

' Yes you did indeed I disclised myself so I could see what everyone was doing so to say ' The man said with a twinkle in his eye

' Your the real Santa omg wow ' Karen Said stunned

' I am indeed so tell me how are things for you and your mom I know your having a few problems at Home ' Said Santa as Kenny shrugged

' Could say that and Christmas is gonna be so tough this year dad drinking as usual don't suppose you have any miricals in that sack of yours Santa like a billion dollars that help a bit ' Said Kenny

' No I can't even stretch that far but I have a feeling things will change for the good trust me ' Said Santa with a smile but Kenny shrugged

' I would love some new warm clothes and that new interactive baby doll that dose everything and one of those really posh teddies that has a pierced ear but doubt it I'll be lucky if I get a old beanie baby left over from the 90s and missing half it's beans and a Barbie with it's hair all cut off but better than nothing I guess but what I really want is mom to be happy ' Karen Said as Santa scratched his beard and he could tell by looking at the kids how hungry and poor they looked they looked in need of a good hot bath and their hair done and a good feed they looked like children from a third world country and he felt so sorry for them' Well Karen and Kenny I have a feeling things will change for the better so don't worry now I remember you saying you wanted to see me tell me your wish list ' Santa said

' Well maybe warm clothes and mostly mom and dad to get themselfs straightened out get off drink and drugs dad to get a job and have more money coming into the house so we won't be in such poverty really that's all ' Said Kenny as Santa nodded before looking at Karen

' I'm the same really but I'd love that doll but it's so so expensive over $200 and one of those posh teddies with the pierced ear they cost hundreds too Kenny Said their from Germany and you can't get them ' Karen Said confusing Santa a little

' She means Steiff teddies their made in Germany and their so so expensive we seen them at the mall ' Kenny Sadi as Karen Sighed

' Aww I think I know what your talking about hmmm let me see ' Said Santa reaching into a large sack and pulling out a small growling Steiff bear

' You mean this little guy ..? Asked Santa

' Yeah that's him but his I thought all the teddies were made here ' Karen Said

' Oh they are but even I have to import and though the beat is not made here I can get acces to them ' Santa said handing Karen the bear

' Oh he's gorgeous and he makes a noise ' Karen Said tilting the bear over to hear him growl

' Hes yours take care of him and give him a good home Santa said as Karen gasped

' Wow omg really oh thank you thank you so much ' Karen gasped hugging the bear

' Now young man let's see about you now you had your doubts about me if o was real and you teased your little friend at school for believing in me ' Santa said looking at a blushing Kenny

' Er yeah sorry Santa I will never tease him about that again I just wasent sure some of my friends at school said you weren't real so I guess I was listening too much to them ' Kenny Said

' By rights you should be on my naughty list but think I'll let you off this time but behave or you will be on the naughty list and only a good deed can get you off but anyway Kenny as I said trust me I think things will change at home and next hear will be better trust me now you said you wanted warm clothes I don't really deliver clothes that's mostly your parents that get the clothes I'm more toy department but I do have some warm things here now let's see show me your hands and let me see your head a second ' Santa said puzzling Kenny as he looked at Kenny's hands and head size

'Hmm avrage child now let's see what we have in here now ken tell me do you like Minions that seems to be popular this year ..? Asked Santa

' Yeah their cool ' Kenny Said confused as Santa rummaged in his sack looking for something

' Ahh found you now that will keep you warm and I think you will get warm clothes maybe not this side of Christmas as it's too near but in the new year you will both have warm clothes ' Santa said co fusing Kenny more as he took a minions hat and gloves set

' Wow thanks Santa their so cozy and they fit too ' Kenny Said trying on the gloves

'Yes I thought I knew your size now don't worry about Christmas you will have a good one now I hate doing this but you really should be getting home if you want a interactive baby doll I'll need to get the elfs into it as they can get lazy in their at times and end up playing with the toys themselfs ' Santa laughed then looked at Kenny again

' Kenny tell me are you a fan of lego you like lego but won't admit to it ..? Asked Santa shocking Kenny

' Wow yeah I love lego I used to have some sets and some of the little people and that but dad sold them for money to drink also Karen had pink lego with little dolls and animals and stuff ' Kenny Said

' Yeah I miss my lego it was fun I never thought of wanting more and also mom gave me some of her lego she had as a kid and their was even older bits even people that were a few inches big I had a little family the mom dad boy girl and a grandma they were my grandmas and really old from the early 70s grandma said but dad sold them and drank the money ' Karen Said sadly as Santa nodded sadly

' Well you might get a few surprises on Christmas Day that's all I'm saying now I really need to get back to work and see to the presents I have billions of children world wide to see to also Elfis will escort you home and remember Kenny behave and stay in school I know what you get up to young man ' Santa said with a laugh his blue eyes twinkling and he shocked Kenny a bit as Kenny did skip school a few times

' Er okay I will Santa ' Kenny Said stunned

Before Kenny and Karen left Karen gave Santa a hug and they waved to Santa saying their goodbys before heading outside again to see Elfis

' Okay guys ready for your trip home and I like your teddy and your hat and gloves ' Elfis Said looking at the gifts

' Santa gave them to us and I always wanted one of these teddies he's so cute ' Karen Said cuddling her teddy

'Yes he is sweet now let's head home we have to leave soon anyway almost morning so we have to go to our families lol their goes Snowflake now ' Elfis Said as they watched Snowflake and a few other elf's soar into the sky yelling see you tonight

' So how are we meant to get home them we can't fly...Begun Karen but Elfis blew some dust in her and Kenny's face knocking them out

well that's that chappy done more to come


	14. Chapter 14

When Kenny and. Karen came round they were shocked to find themselfs in bed and Karen was holding an old doll instead of the new teddy

Kenny sat up sighing and he also heard Kevin snoring next to him so he looked at his clock it was 7 am and almost time to get up

' Damn it was all a dream bloody hell I dreamt the elf came to life and took Karen and me to the North Pole how dumb is that ' Kenny thought looking around at his room he shared with Kevin

Kenny got up yawning and also waking up was Karen and she felt sad as she didn't have the beautiful bear Santa had given her but an old Barbie instead so she hugged the doll before getting up as she could hear someone already up and anyway she could hear Kenny's alarm going off

'Morning you sleepy heads did you sleep well then ' Said Carol in a cheery mood

' Yeah I had a lovely dream we were at the North Pole last night with Elfis and we met Santa and all his elf's " Said Karen shocking Kenny

' Wow you too omg we had identical dreams how weird ' Kenny Said stunned

' Oh talking about elf's your little friend has moved again he's hiding somewhere ' Carol said with a laugh

' Wow moms so cheery today that's not like her and where the hell is dad ..? Asked Kevin

' Shh don't spoil her mood no doubt he'll be in bed sulking cos he's in trouble ' Kenny Said as Karen went into the lounge and gave a scream

' Karen Karen are you okay what's going on ..? Asked Kenny running into the lounge and almost collapsed in shock not sure what to make at what he seen

The house was beautifully decorated for Christmas a huge glittering tree stood in the corner and under it was Kenny's hat and scarf and a now large Ateiff beat with a beautiful red bow much better looking than the one Karen had before and in the tree sat Elfis with a letter addressed to Kenny and Karen

"Oh wow omg what happened to the tree ' Gasped Kenny stunned ss he opened the letter and began reading it

Tee hee hope you like what I did and hope you enjoyed your trip to the North Pole

i told you things would get better

Be good and remember I'm watching you love Elfis

"Wow we really did go to the North Pole and omg look at the teddy it's bigger than the last one he's gorgeous ' Said Karen picking up the large bear and hugging it

' Wow theirs my hat and glove set omg what is going on magic or something ' Said Kenny stunned but their happiness was about to be short lived they thought as they could hear a noise coming from the bedroom their father was up and Karen got scared as they heard him come into the lounge and Kenny braced himself for all war as they knew Stuart would flip and Karen hid the bear behind her back as she didn't want that sold

' Oh wow looks awesome in here merry Christmas guys ' Said Stuart in a good mood shocking everyone and tontheir suprise he kissed Carol on the cheek and also he had a letter in his hand and it looked like the same letter he got other day with the bad news

OMG you will never guess our luck is really turning around now iv been offers a job in the town hall and the pay is good and I'll still get paid from the scrappy as I'm due to be paid later today so we can have a good Christmas ' Stuart said happy

' Wow congratulations that's awesome maybe we can get this place done up then ' Carol said

' Done up forget that we can see about moving rent a little house in town and the kids will be near their friends this area is not good to bring kids up in with all the drugs and that ' Stuart said as Kenny watched shocked was this his father now acringnhow a dad should What was going on

' Er dad are you okay ...? Asked Kenny a bit shocked and normally Stuart would bawl him out but his reply shocked him

' Yep never felt better ' Stuart said as Kenny glanced at Karen and shrugged

' Daddy can we ask a favor ..? Asked Karen

' sure what's that hun ..? Asked Stuart shocking Karen

' Er Kenny and I wanted to go and see the big Christmas Coca Cola trucks their passing through town this weekend if your too busy well I understand ' Karen said

' Course we can go that be awesome then also think your mom wants to take you to mall that morning or something like that I have to work at scrap yard I'll maybe do that weekend now that means I have 2 jobs more money coming in ' Said Stuart shocking Karen

Also the breakfast the lads had was a lovely cooked breakfast not the cold crappy stuff they normally had it seems the elf really had changed things

As Stuart Siad at the weekend Carol took all 3 kids to the mall and she had plenty of money to spare it seems and though they did see Santa and it wasent the Santa they'd seen they still spoke to him and also Carol got the kids some new clothes too and they got their hair done too Kevin and Kenny got their hair trimmed Karen got her hair all washed trimmed a little and put in a nice updo and a red bow put in it and that night in their new clothes they went to see the Coca Cola trucks and the Christmas parade and Stuart sat Karen up on his shoulders for a better view and they had a great family night and though Cartman did wonder where Kenny's new wealth came from the others said nothing they were happy for him as Kenny was a good guy and deserved some happiness but the biggest suprise came on Christmas Day

Kenny and Karen woke early and also their parents were up watching tv which was a new wide screen tv and to their delight their was lots of presents under the tree

' OMG wow ' Gasped Karen stunned

' Merry Christmas kids their all yours Karen you'd have the Frozen paper Kennynyou have minions and Kevin you have snowmen paper ' Carol said as she unwrapped a beautiful sweater and Stuart unwrapped a phone

' Oh wow thanks ' Kenny Said as he and Karen and Kevin knelt down under the tree to get their gifts

To Karen's delight she got the doll she wanted and beautiful frozen toys including singing Anna and Elsa and also she got a couple of build a bears including Tempest shadow what she wanted and song bird pony and other toys and also she got a huge frozen lego castle and some lego friends sets and Kenny got cloths a Xbox 1 and some games and an iPad and i phone and s few lego city sets and Kevin got clothes an iPad and iPhone and also got some lego as he liked lego

' OMG thank you so much wow this is awesome ' Said Kenny as Stuart and Carol smiled

' Mrry Christmas kids I take it you got everything you wanted then ..? Asked Stuart

' He'll yeah and more this is awesome ' Kenny Said smiling

"Oh kids theirs a letter here for you think it's from your elf ' Carol said

' Oh Elfis is gone ' Karen Said looking around and seeing the elf missing and she looked a little sad

' Hey Karen look it's form Elfis ' Kenny said showing Karen the letter

' Dear Kenny and Karen

I am sorry I am not here anymore I had t go back to the North Pole but as you can see you got everything you wanted plus some extra and things will get much better I promis

I will kiss you guys your such a nice family but don't worry I will be back next hear after thanksgiving so have a merry Christmas and happy new year and enjoy your year and I'll see you next November

Take care hugs and kisses love Elfis

' Wow the letter is from Elfis he's gone home to the North Pole I'll miss him he was cool ' Karen Said sadly as Kenny put his arm around her

' I know but he's left us all these cool gifts and he was right things have got better ' Kenny Said smile watching their dad put batteries in Karen's doll and the doll seemed to come to life as he handed it to Karen

' Their you go munchin she's all yours have fun ' Stuart said smiling and Karen thanked him and also the fun didn't end their at lunch time Carol dsided tonhave their Christmas dinner early and they had beautiful turkey and trimmings also crackers and amazing ly when it came to drinks everyone drank cola so that did suprise Kenny and also his dad never touched any alcohol nor did Carol

Kenny and Karen had a great fun filled day and eventually when it was around 10pm they devised to turn in as they were tierd and also they got no sleep the night before

' Well it has been an awesome Christmas I so hope this lasts forever ' Karen Said looking at the night sky and the twinkling stars

' Same here princess because this is the life I'd love to have all the time and not just for Christmas ' Kenny said before turning in

And next morning when they awake things were the same and as promised after the new year Stuart started his job and they moved into a nice two story house in town near the others so Kenny and Karen got their Christmas wish after all

End

Authors note ...Merry Christmas happy holidays everyone


End file.
